papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Koopatrol
|location = Rogueport Sewers/Bowser's Castle/Castle Bleck |hp = 8/6/15 |ap = 4/4/3 |df = 3/2/4 |wn = POW Block, Spike Shield, Quake Hammer |wp = Stomach |card = 013|tattle = "Occasionally uses an attack called Charge that saves up energy, and can call in backup for support if you don't defeat it quickly" (Tattle Log, Paper Mario: TTYD)}} Koopatrols are elite forces of Koopas well-armed with knight-like armor, a spiked shell and helmet. They serve as somewhat the highest rank of soldiers in the Koopa Troop. Usually are fought along side Hammer Bros. or Magikoopas. Rarely will they fight with a regular koopa. The word Koopatrol is a combination of "koopa" and "patrol". History ''Paper Mario |thumb|left]] Koopatrols are first introduced in ''Paper Mario. They have a set of role as Bowser's troops, ordered to patrol the areas of Peach's Castle and Princess Peach herself. Koopatrols first appear and are only fought in Bowser's Castle (optional if the player chooses the decision with Princess Peach to set a Koopatrol to guard a treasure box in Shy Guy's Toy Box, whereas, he appears as a mini boss). Some are even given with speaking dialogs. In battle, when in they are in trouble, they tend to call in reinforcements to assist them or charge themselves up for a powerful attack that damages both Mario and his Partner. Like every Koopa, their defense drops to 0 once flipped over and lose a chance to strike. Like Dark Koopas, they can get back up on their feet once it's their turn to strike. Flipping them over is nearly impossible, unless Mario has the Spike Shield Badge, or Quake Hammer equipped or anything that can cause them to flip over. Outside battle, if they discover Peach they will catch her and toss her into her room. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Koopatrols make a return by aiding Bowser once again. Only this time, they are set to scout the areas of Rogueport on finding clues of locating Princess Peach, who was anonymously abducted by a mysterious group. They are fought in Rogueport Sewers (after chapter 5) along side Hammer Bros. and Magikoopas replacing Goombas, Paragoombas, and Spiky Goombas. They appear no different like they were in the prequel. Only the fact that they are given a new ability to hide under their shell as defense, and their Charge techniques have been changed into regular ones. Despite this, flipping them over are still their weaknesses. Koopatrols (along with Hammer Bros. and Magikoopas) also appear in a scene in Twilight Town's main square when they are summoned by Kammy Koopa and Bowser, to engage in a war against the X-Nauts with Lord Crump as their commander. The game also introduces a new type of Koopatrol, known as the Dark Koopatrol, found in dark places and a notable one, The Koopinator (the only good Koopatrol in the series), who appears as a fighter in Glitz Pit of Glitzville. Super Paper Mario Koopatrols appear once again in the third sequel as troops about to launch an attack against the Mushroom Kingdom in the beginning of ''Super Paper Mario. They are invaded by Count Bleck and warped into his castle where most of them are brainwashed by his assistant, into mindless soldiers serving under him. They can be found in Castle Bleck corridors. They attack by charging at Mario. They make one other appearance in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. Trivia * The Koopatrol is not in Super Mario games but is in almost almost all Paper Mario games. * The Koopinator, a specific Koopatrol, is the last fight in the Glitz Pit before you take on Rawk Hawk. Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Rogueport Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Hyper Enemies Category:Castle Bleck Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Villains